


The Offer

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: convergence [7]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: mention of weapon x and neverland, there are six alternate Cyclops in the room with Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Storm Makes the offer to the teams.
Series: convergence [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843024





	The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has never been published so it has been backdated as close to its original completion date as I can get.

The Offer

It was a strangely surreal experience to be standing in front of a table filled with Six alternate versions of Scott Summers looking back at her. “So can you get us home,” the older Scott with a full head of hair and a beard asked her getting right to the point. The other versions of Scott all voiced their agreement with wanting to know.

“Unfortunately the avenues we have explored have proven to be failures,” She said careful to keep her tone neutral. “We will keep endeavoring to do so but for the time being it appears that you will be trapped here for the foreseeable future.” Here comes the hard part. “Since the government does not want to hold you in quarantine indefinitely I have an offer for you.” She watched them all watching her with various degrees of suspicion. “The X-men will take custody of you the two youngest teams joining our student body at the Xavier institute and the four older teams going to work for different X-corporations around the world.”

“What if we don’t take this offer can we just make our own way in the world,” The balding Cyclops said darkly. “Or is that not an option Storm, because we are a security risk.” She just knew Val was fuming in the other room where she was watching a live feed of this. 

“For the moment it is not possible you are all still strangers to our world and two members of your team Scott have already caused massive disruption to many lives.” She said giving him a fixed stare. “In time I hope you will be free to make your own way in life if that is your choice it is not an option now.”

“What exactly will happen if we say no,” One of the Scott’s from the alternate present said she wasn’t exactly sure which one as they were the hardest Scott’s to differentiate from each other just on appearance. 

“If you turn down the offer you will be transported to Project Pegasus to await a possible means of returning you home to your own world.” She wanted to make sure they understood. “You would be under the projects authority so I have no way of knowing what your confinement would be like so take the offer to your teams and make your decisions.”

She turned and left them then knowing they’d be escorted back to the areas where their individual teams were held to discuss things with them. “Do you think they will take the offer?” Val Cooper asked once she was out in the hallway.

“I suspect they will because they have little reason to trust the government.” She said honestly. “I am surprised that your superiors agreed to handing them over to the X-men so easily.” She hoped there wasn’t a conspiracy brewing.

“They probably wouldn’t have if we weren’t dealing with the Neverland fall out. Weapon X had ties to Governments all around the world everyone looks bad and dealing with a bunch of refugee mutants from other worlds is not a big priority so they are happy to let the x-men take over.” It was a disturbing reason to be trusted but at least this way the other x-men could attempt to make a life for themselves in their world if they really could never get them home.

The End


End file.
